


Knotty Resolutions

by RussianWitch



Series: Normal is overrated [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, not so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff is still getting used to being in a relationship with a werewolf. Chris hurries things along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

"Have you ever felt this full John?" Chris grins like a devil, sprawled beside them stroking himself lazily. John would tell him to 'fuck off', only he doesn't have enough breath to do it. Derek growls a warning against his throat, shifts his hips and John sees stars. "Is he completely swollen yet? Or is he still growing inside of you? The first time—I thought it would never end..." He's going to invest in a gag, or a muzzle, John promises himself closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing, pay the bastard back somehow if he _doesn't shut up right now_. He still can't believe he's doing this, despite having to breathe through feeling Derek's knot swelling inside of him, plugging John up so the wolf's come spilling inside of him can't leak out, John still can't believe he's allowed this.

After the 'revelation', Chris and Derek stopped any attempt of hiding their activities from him, and John had to get used to walking in on his lovers while they are locked together looking up at him with fuck drunk eyes. He doesn't join in: acceptance is one thing, actually letting Derek do _that_ to him another. John has some anatomical knowledge, he knows how much a human body can take and while he can respect that Chris doesn't care about anatomical impossibilities, he isn't willing to test them on himself.

Not that he can resist watching on occasion. When he finds them like that, John can't look away captivated by the intimacy they radiate. He tries to give him privacy, but finds himself watching more often than not. Of course they watch back: Chris drunk on endorphins and Derek with a hunger that John isn't ready to feed.

They don't neglect him, despite indulging themselves more often. They still have 'normal' sex, enough of it to keep one werewolf in his prime satisfied and that should be enough for all of them. Except that John feels guilty about not being able to give his youngest lover what he needs to feel secure and getting distracted with thoughts of knotting while at work.

The thought of being stretched so far, filled up practically beyond capacity...it shouldn't be as arousing as it is when he imagines himself pinned under Derek getting pumped full of come. Thoughts like that have him hiding in his office for hours hoping no one notices he's sitting behind his desk hard enough to pound nails.

The problems is that he knows it probably doesn't hurt, or not much anyway: Chris certainly isn't complaining, and John is pretty sure that the hunter wouldn't ask for it as often as he does if he didn't enjoy the hell out of it. Still, it's too daunting a prospect for John to say 'yes' to with any kind of enthusiasm. At least that's what he keeps reminding himself while watching his lovers from across the bed, refusing to touch himself. Of course it doesn't help in the end: the Stilinski family curse rears its ugly head, curiosity does John in because he has to _know_.

He's sitting against the headboard watching Chris get fucked when it finally happens. Dick heavy in his pants, he digs his hands into the bedding and refuses to jerk off until they are finished. Derek has Chris bend practically in half fucking into him hard enough to leave bruises on a weaker man, not that the hunter is complaining. Occasionally Chris' head falls to the side and John can look down into the hunter's eyes marveling how little there is to see of the pale blue irises that in the right light glow as much as Derek's when in beta form.

Chris curses and arches off the bed despite being twisted like a pretzel cursing until Derek swallows the sounds freezing on top of him all muscles going tight. By the expression on their wolf's face, John can see Derek is on edge as well falling over it as John watches. The wolf growls, his eyes flashing just before he buries his face in Chris' throat plastering himself against the hunter. Chris' pries his hand off of Derek's shoulder stretching it across the bed until it closes around John's tangling their fingers together. As incoherent as Derek is, he still manages to reach out as well his claws closing around their hands as he growls against Chris' throat.

"How about a show?" Chris questions, his voice gravelly in a way that almost has John coming on the spot. "I bet you'll go off from just wrapping your hand your dick." John hates to admit that Chris is probably right, he can't help it: he loves looking at his lovers as much as he loves touching them and having his lovers touch him back. Reservations regarding practices aside, he can't help getting aroused watching their pleasure...giving them something in return would only be fair. Only he's never performed for them before: he's never considered himself particularly 'sexy' or anything of the sort, never really expected them to want to watch and yet...

"Please, John!" Derek's half whisper, half growl is smothered in Chris' shoulder, but John can just see a green eye peeking up at him full of anticipation. His hands shake a little as he reaches for the fastenings of his pants encouraged somewhat by the eager moans that accompany his gesture. His dick is damp and oversensitive, John hisses as he closes his hand around the aching flesh.

John closes his eyes not willing to take the chance of watching his lovers realize that there really isn't much to look at and strokes himself slowly. He fucks his fist with short thrusts a couple of times but without the sight of them, it isn't quite enough. Shaking off their hands, he lifts his balls out of his pants rolling them across his calm and squeezing a bit. Twin groans sounded his lover's approval of that action and John can't resist sneaking a glance at them from under his lashes.

Both Chris and Derek are watching him with rapped attention despite one having just come and the other probably still coming. Their hands stretched towards him, fingers tangled together in a loose grip. "Are you thinking about us, John?" Chris asks mercilessly, "Or are you thinking of how it would feel to have Derek fuck you like this?" John wants to deny that he's been thinking about it, but faced with the both of them can't lie.

"Both—" He forces out, his eyes falling shut again as he strokes himself slowly. Even with his eyes closed, he can still see them: the way Derek strains to keep control,  how greedy Chris is in his pleasure, he isn't even sure who's place he wants to take.

"Let us see your pleasure John, open your eyes and let us see _you_." John wants to roll his eyes at Chris' hoarse words, even if he isn't sure that's even possible while his body feels like it's about to immolate. "Please, John." Derek pitches in, leaving him with no choice but to look. They both look hungry, and the sight of it loosens something inside of John.

Suddenly exposing himself isn't so bad, not to _them_. He works his trousers a little off his hips, lifts his balls out to roll them gently in his hand. John ignores the way Chris smirks at the action, just thinks about fucking both of them in turn...or getting fucked. They could always stop before _that_ becomes an issue after all, and it would be a nice change from Derek bottoming for him all the time. "Are you still locked together?" He finds himself asking, the idea of having Derek inside him suddenly too appealing to resist.

Derek moans, and Chris smothers a pleased laugh in the wolf's hair. Deciding that he'll deal with Chris later, John crooks his fingers at Derek. "Come here, pup." Chris doesn't protest Derek getting off of him, grimacing and getting a towel to keep the bed from getting messy. He does claim several filthy kisses before letting the wolf crawl over to John.

Derek's mouth already open ready to swallow down his alpha's dick before he even comes close. John will never get tired of how _hungry_ Derek looks when he's looking up at him from between John's legs. He could thrust his dick into the hungry mouth until coming, no one would object to that as long as he takes care of them in return... But he wants _it_ now, wants to feel Derek in human form inside of him. "Come on." He whispers, petting Derek's hair, pulling him up along his body until the wolf is kneeling over him, hard and eager. "Get my pants will you?" The uniform is thankfully an old one so sacrificing it to the wolf's claws isn't a hardship.

He bites his lip as Derek's claws shred the beige material, leaving him bare from the waist down. John doesn't waste any time grabbing Derek's hips and bringing their dicks together. The wolf slumps against him, thrusting his hips in short, jerky motions that make both of them moan. "Will you open me up, pup?" He asks hoarsely. "I want to feel you inside of me." The growl that escapes Derek's throat is far from human, it's just as greedy as his eyes, as he lunges forward taking John's mouth in a savage kiss.

The kiss turns into a trail of nips and licks down John's body, buttons that get in the way getting ripped off his shirt as Derek fights to get at skin. John doesn't even mind, much, that his dick is ignored and Derek's tongue makes its way down to his ass going for his goal. The wolf's tongue probes mercilessly, licking and laving until John can feel saliva dripping down between his cheeks onto the bed. With Derek's tongue demanding entry, he soon feels wide open and vulnerable needing something inside of him more and more with every swirl of the talented muscle. "Derek!" He finally growls reaching down to grab the wolf by the scruff and drag him up again.

For the first time that John can remember, Derek actually struggles against him only stilling when John digs his nails into the back of the wolf's neck, but for once doesn't yield. Something lands on John's chest startling both Derek and him out of their contest of wills. They both look over to where Chris has propped himself up on a couple of pillows watching them eagerly. "Hate to interrupt, but you're really going to need the lube." He smirks at John, clearly amused by how absorbed they've gotten in each other. Derek shakes himself sitting up on his heels,  John notices a faint blush on the wolf's cheeks, then picks up the bottle getting his fingers wet.

Fingers are less satisfying than dick, still John likes how careful Derek is while slicking him up: the gentle touch builds anticipation relaxing John enough that he sinks against the pillows spreading his legs more fighting the urge to thrust up into the touch. Eventually Derek pulls his fingers out, shuffling closer until John feels the head of the wolf's dick against the entrance to his body. Derek bends down to nuzzle at John's abdomen, whining softly for permission to enter John's body. "Now, pup!" John orders through teeth clenched in frustration, and is rewarded by Derek surging forward, pushing inside of him in a slow, steady glide.

"That's a good boy." He moans, digging his fingers in to Derek's shoulders as his body adjusts to the thick dick filling him up. Chris chuckles, but John doesn't have the attention to spare for glaring at the other man. All he has eyes for is the pleasure on Derek's face, and the straining biceps as Derek fights to keep himself under control. John reaches out to rake a hand his fingers through the pelt on Derek's chest watching as Derek's eyes fall shut as he moves into the touch. Derek's body covers John: solid and heavy, his fur scratching pleasantly at the skin of John's chest and abdomen as the wolf fucks him slowly. "Good boy—" He gasps and Derek speeds up, fucking him harder every time John repeats the words.

The sheets rip at his sides and the next time Derek blinks, his eyes lighting up electric blue when he opens them. When John pulls the wolf's head down to take a kiss he feels fangs, but Derek is keeping control...It isn't until something makes Derek howl and shove himself in deep, that John remembers that they aren't alone in bed. Tearing his eyes away from his feral lover, he glares at the bastard who's fished up a belt from somewhere that he brings down on Derek's ass again while giving John one of his patent savage grins.

The belt is merciless: every time it lands Derek jerks forward, wiggling and fighting to get away from the heavy leather. John can't remember getting fucked so hard in his life, the wolf's dick battering his prostate, leaving John seeing stars. He doesn't realize what Chris' actual motive is, not until he's coming like a geyser making a mess of himself and Derek both without one touch to his dick, and sees Derek lose control through a haze of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

He sees Derek's eyes flare again, hears the sound of more fabric tearing get drowned out by Derek's roar of completion...and feels the wolf's dick start to swell inside of him. Still shuddering from orgasm, John can't find the words to protest or the strength to push Derek off of him before it's too late. Only before he can get enough brain cells together to do anything, Chris is there taking his mouth in a sloppy kiss keeping him breathless and distracted until it's too late.

John feels like he's going to break apart: the pressure in his ass intense, the feeling of Derek's dick twitching and throbbing inside of him as the wolf shudders slumped on his chest whining piteously. "Having fun yet?" Chris purrs in his ear making John wish he had enough breath to scream at the man.

"I'm going to shoot you!" He gasps fighting for breath and trying to convince himself that if Chris can take it, he isn't going to be injured by Derek's dick either. "Better yet, you aren't getting any until I decide to forgive you!" Chris just gives him another grin, and rakes his nails down Derek's spine causing him to squirm. John sees stars, Derek whines louder, and John returns his attention on the distressed wolf mentally promising to deal with Chris later. "You alright, pup?" He mouths against Derek's jaw, licking his lips open smothering the answering whimper with a kiss.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Derek assures him, as soon as John gives him the use of his mouth back.

"I know, I know pup—I'm not angry with you—" He glares at Chris, but slowly it stops feeling like he's going to be torn apart any minute now, his body adjusts to the stretch and the head of Derek's dick rubbing his prostate every time the wolf shifts his weight starts feeling _good_ again. John would have preferred to have been _asked,_ but it's not as bad as he'd imagined. "He's still coming you know." Chris interrupts his self-examination, kneeling next to them massaging the wolf's sore ass and keeping him squirming. If he concentrates, John can feel it: spurts of come spilling inside of him, pooling in his guts, filling him up a little more with every shudder that rakes Derek's body. "You're going to be sloppy with our puppy's come by the time he's done."

"Chris!" John warns, but his dick stirs at the words and the thought of feeling his lover's come dripping from his body. "Sloppy and empty—aching to be filled again." The hunter continuous as if he's oblivious to John wanting to strangle him. "I could clean up the mess?" Derek offers softly slurring around his fangs, distracting John from his revenge fantasies. He shudders at he though, tightens around the dick lodged inside of him, and feels it swell some more in answer.

"You two are going to be the death of me!" John moans wishing for a way to gag his two lovers until he feels more able to deal with the things that come out of their mouths. Out of the three of them, Derek is the one least likely to use words to ask for what he wants. So when he does, the hesitant words always go straight to John's dick.

"Yeah, but what a way to go, isn't it sheriff?" Chris purrs grinning down at him over Derek's shoulder, and that's the only warning John gets before the other man disappears out of John's sight. The way the wolf starts squirming again, leaving John fighting for breath and seeing stars as his prostate is molested, tells him that Chris is doing far more than just petting their puppy.

Derek sobs against John's throat, shivering as he fights to still his body again. Taking pity, John pets the wolf's head pulling him closer and taking his mouth in a slow, passionate kiss. He hears the sheets ripping again next to his head again, and fucks the wolf's mouth harder with his tongue. "Chris! Stop torturing our pup!" John finally demands between kisses, tasting Derek's desperation."He can handle it." Comes the unrepentant reply, and Derek curses into John's mouth, and sucks harder on John's tongue.

It doesn't even occur to John that Chris is preparing their wolf to get fucked, until Chris pops up again shoving their legs wide to get at Derek's ass. "Chris—!" He doesn't get to say anything more before Chris is on Derek; filling him up in one long, slow thrust of his dick. Derek curses and wiggles as much as he's able, trapped as he is between their bodies. John feels the extra weight of Chris leaning lightly on Derek's back as he starts fucking their lover. Every one of Chris' thrusts makes Derek's hips dance a little, the minute shifts pushing at John's already oversensitive nerves, and that's before the wolf's knot starts to grow inside of him again.

He hadn't even noticed the thing had started shrinking! Too distracted by Chris' antics and the taste of Derek's mouth, but now it feels like it is growing bigger than before pushing relentlessly at his insides...he doesn't even realize that a tear or two escape him from the overload of sensation until Chris is reaching over Derek's shoulder, brushing the drops from John's cheek. "You okay, old man?" He questions, but John doesn't have the breath to answer, all he can do is pry his fingers off of Derek's shoulder where they'd been digging into his skin hard enough to leave bright red crescents on the wolf's when he manages to let go, grabbing Chris and dragging him forward enough that their mouths can meet in a sloppy kiss.

The move makes all of them sob, bodies short circuiting raked by the sensations running through them, John finds that he's hard again already his dick pushing insistently against Derek's abdomen making a further mess of the fur there already matted with sweat and come from his previous release. "Better fuck him hard Chris!" John orders through gritted teeth before going back to biting at Derek's lips. He pushes his hand between their chests, finds a tight nipple and twists causing Derek to flail bucking between him and Chris wild with need.

Chris' hand finds John's on Derek's shoulder, entwines their fingers as he puts his back into his thrusts as ordered, driving Derek harder into John. "Does your alpha feel good, pup? Can you feel his hot hole squeezing your knot tight?" Chris pants into Derek's ear, delivering a sharp spank on the wolf's ass when Derek doesn't respond, before twisting his hand between their bodies to cup Derek's balls. The wolf yelps at the unexpected touch briefly surfacing from the pleasure haze he sunk into to look at Chris over his shoulder. "Just checking how full those big, furry balls of yours are." Chris reassures him, "I'm going to keep fucking you until they are empty and aching, all your come churning in your alpha's belly." Both John and Derek sob at the promise, or maybe threat all too aware that no matter how much retaliation maybe promised, Chris has the upper hand for the moment. "Almost like you're knocking him up." Chris mouths evilly into Derek's ear, who sobs and goes boneless between them and John feels a fresh gush of come filling him up further, until it feels like he's going to burst. He feels Derek's mouth latch onto his throat sucking a bruise that's probably going to show above his collar, not that John can find it in himself to care.

"Jesus! Chris!" John curses, his lover's words sending a strange kind of spark across his nerves he doesn't have the brain cells or will to examine too closely. Chris' promise from before is proving to be true; John wonders if his ass is ever going to be the same again. As things are, it feels like he could take a fist without much effort, which can't be right. "Don't like the idea of getting bred like a bitch, sheriff? Or like it a little bit too much?" He really will have to go buy a muzzle for his hunter. _Bred,_ John wonders how Chris even comes up with all the crap he spouts when aroused, to him it seems like any filter between the hunter's mouth and some deep cesspit in Chris' mind disappears completely while he's fucking...

"It better not be possible!" He snaps, fear stirring in the back of his mind all of a sudden. Thankfully, Chris snorts, amusement clear in his eyes. "Don't worry hot shot, unless our puppy here is kinky that way, you're not going to be a _daddy_ again." John will definitely have to do something about Chris' mouth, maybe a nice big gag, or fucking his face until Chris' throat is all stretched out so the hunter is hoarse for days. He watches Chris lose control and come while considering the possibilities. Unable to do much with the weight of the two men pinning him down, John tries not to think about his dick throbbing, trapped between Derek's and his bodies aching for something, just a little touch that he knows will set him off like a rocket.

Chris rolls off of them, sprawling across the bed to catch his breath long enough that John starts wondering if the hunter has fallen asleep on them. Eventually Chris rolls onto his knees with a tortured moan settling close to them again. John accepts the rough kiss as his due, then watches with pleasure as Chris repeats the maneuver on Derek. "Change your mind about having your ass knotted, John?" He asks leaning against them while taking inventory of their bodies with his hands. Inquisitive fingers disappearing between Derek's legs to ghost across John's sore, swollen hole and the base of Derek's dick.

With Derek practically comatose, it takes some work to roll them onto their sides taking the weight off of John. Chris helps him throw his leg across Derek's hip to get comfortable, then wraps his hand around John's now accessible dick. "You look so hot playing with our puppy, taking his knot so well. Tell me I'm going to see that again?" He purrs against the back of John's neck licking away the sweat gathered there. John can barely comprehend the words poured into his ear, just lets himself enjoy Chris' voice and the callus hand working him towards release. Just as he feels the start of his orgasm tickle at the base of his spine, the wolf's eyes snap open, the intensity of the brilliant blue gaze sending him over the edge.

He doesn't quite remember how long it takes for Derek to shrink enough for Chris to untangle them or what happens in the meantime. The sensation of no longer being filled, is certainly _interesting_ if nothing else... John isn't sure how he feels about that particular joy. Still, Derek's promise of clean up... he decides not to think about that while still not sure if his legs are ever going to work properly ever again. Somehow Chris manages to clean both John and Derek with minimal assistance from the two of them safe for generally not getting in his way before dropping back against John's side pulling the covers over the three of them. "You're still going to pay for pulling this stunt Argent." John warns pulling both of his lovers close, ignoring the way their bodies shake with laughter as he settles in for a nap.


End file.
